


Predator

by AStarWarsFan



Series: English Vocab Prompts [6]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, I tried writing suspense, i don't think it worked
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:28:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27923047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AStarWarsFan/pseuds/AStarWarsFan
Summary: Predator- one that preys or destroys.Ahsoka and the remnants of her squad are holed up hoping that the local wildlife doesn't decide to eat them for lunch too.
Relationships: 501st Legion & Ahsoka Tano, Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano
Series: English Vocab Prompts [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036776
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Predator

Ahsoka and her troops' frantic breaths filled the small alcove they occupied. They had been scouting out a Separatist base when local wildlife decided they would make a tasty lunch. She had already lost half of her squad to the beast. Its thick hyde was nearly impervious to blaster fire and the beast's sharp claws had made it hard for her to use her lightsaber. When she had tried to go in to slash the creature's underbelly, she herself got a nasty cut across her stomach for her troubles. The wound had been lightly bandaged by a trooper. However, if she didn't get proper medical attention soon, it was going to get infected. 

The shuddering of the ground by the beast's mighty steps brought Ahsoka out of her thoughts. She gripped her lightsaber hilts harder. She had already lost so many men; she wasn't ready to lose more.

She could hear growling right above their small cave that the 5 of them had packed themselves into. Ahsoka's heartbeat pounded in her ears like a war drum. She hoped this wasn't the end.

Ahsoka felt practically naked without the com on her wrist working. They couldn't call for help. They had no hope.

The pounding faded and they let out a sigh of relief. But then the pounds returned quicker and harder and they were all sure that they were done for. 

Then the buzz of a lightsaber being ignited could be heard and the squeal of the beast followed. Anakin called, "Snips!"

"Anakin!"

They were saved.


End file.
